Crimson Alert
by RedShocktrooper
Summary: AU: US President Barrack Obama is left with one option against Anatoly Cherdenko: Nothing short of a War between the United States and USSR. But is he too late? A Tom Clancy-inspired look at our president's actions in an alternate timeline.


**Crimson Alert**

**I do not own Command & Conquer: Red Alert, or the President, Barrack Hussein Obama. This fiction is just that. It is what I think President Obama would do in the Red Alert universe.**

**--**Last Tuesday**--**

This couldn't possibly been going better if he'd rigged the US election. Well, actually, maybe it would have, but it didn't get much better than this. For a while, it looked as though McCain would actually get the seat. But, to the contrary, his opponent, Barrack Obama, had been sworn in.

It was _perfect_, as Premier Cherdenko thought. He was being elected into a world not of a nuclear Iran, or of great middle eastern turmoil, though, as the new US President had to deal with something Truman dealt with way back in the late 1940s: an aggressive, land-hungry Soviet Union. This was perfect, though, as the Soviets continued to send weaponry to Iran for them to develop, and fuel and supplies sanctions blocked, Obama seemed completely unwilling to even consider military action. Which meant, the one nation that posed any sizable threat to the USSR wasn't going to retaliate.

---White House, Washington D.C., United States of America---

He'd been in office for a little over a year, now. Health care was through, and people where hating him, saying that it was just like the Soviets across the ocean. There was a joke circulating now; "What's the difference between Obama and Cherdenko? Skin Color." It frustrated the president, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He merely leaned back in his chair, and sighed, for of the problems facing him from within his own country, his mind sat squarely in Eastern Europe, were the Soviet War Machine seemed intent on tearing apart all his plans for peace and co-prosperity. The Far Left would never let him act militarily against the massive Red Army, but sanctions didn't work; the Soviets just produced everything at home, be it oil, gasoline, or food. The only import came from China, and that was well-routed in favor of the Soviets. A blockade would never work, as the USSR was both too large, and too powerful, and such an action would surely divert Red Army troops to the United States, and there goes Code Pink, as well.

It was a hard-hitting, delicate problem. One of those ones, were it doesn't matter how you act, you're not getting a second term either way. The Republicans would say to soft, the Democrats, too hard. Now he regretted not living up to his campaign promises, because the only thing that the Conservatives and a very vast majority of the nation wanted was military action, and that would lose him his base. It was a very cautious balance he kept, but from the looks of the T-82 Hammer Tanks rolling past the Brandenburg Gate on parade, it wasn't going to be kept for long. The Soviets WOULD invade the United States, there was no telling otherwise, for anyone who thought to the contrary wasn't paying attention to even the farthest-left leaning news outlets, though the trouble with them was that they praised the Soviets as _liberators_. Even he knew, that would lead nowhere, as, if they ever took power, the USSR would certainly silence them as soon as they found out why nobody spoke against Soviet leadership.

Staring up at the ceiling would do him no good, no matter how he looked at it, though. So long as he sat idle concerning the aggressive union of 'republics', his public relations went down. This wasn't Afghanistan. This posed a massive threat to the United States and western world as a whole, and he knew he'd never get a second term. Hell, he was lucky if the Democrats kept the House and Senate, with his luck. But it didn't matter how he looked at it, because as far as relations with the Soviets went, just talking, as Code Pink and countless lesser organizations demanded, would get him nothing but a column of Apocalypse Tanks rolling by the Washington Monument on parade, not unlike in Paris, with an iconic image of Cherdenko standing atop the Eiffel Tower with the Arch-de-Triumph in the back ground, and a long line of the massive combat tanks rolling from one to the other. If anything frightened Barrack, it was Anatoly. He once hoped to secure peace with his Soviet counterpart, but that would never happen.

Not now, not with the Russian military on the march. Peace talks were hopeless, and the democrat-controlled congress would have to accept a terrifying fact:

War with the Soviets was not an 'if', it was a 'when', it was what came after the declaration that was in question. The problem was convincing people who still believed peace would work to arm up to protect it, people so committed to not fighting, the Soviets would have to land troops and machinery before a military strike would even be considered. His naïve, idealistic opinion of the world was not shared by the more cynical European states, of which only Great Britain was remaining, and wouldn't be for long. He could say goodbye to a second term either way, though, because an offensive war would loose his base, and a defensive one on American soil would not bode well with anyone.

Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Talks had failed, and soon after Britain fell, the USA would be set cleanly in the crosshairs of Soviet might.

He leaned forward, thinking to himself. The only option to even consider deterring a Soviet attack would be to build up troops in their own boarders. Cuba would undoubtedly be used as a spring board by the Soviets, given Kennedy's failure to force the Soviets off the island. Missiles were pointed at them from every direction imaginable, and soon cannons and guns would follow.

If there was anything to be called a 'worst case scenario', this was it.

---End Prologue---


End file.
